Finding Our Way
by tjmack
Summary: Post Severance....Matt has a brilliant plan to completely win back Emily's heart. It involves a nice weekend in a cabin.....but when has anything gone according to plan?


Finding Our Way

Summary: Post Severance...Matt has a brilliant plan to completely win back Emily's heart. It involves a nice weekend in a cabin...but when has anything gone according to plan?

* * *

Matt switched the radio for the fifth time within the first two hours of their apparent seven hour trip. Matt had told Emily that he had planned them a trip to Reno, although not giving her any details, she didn't understand why they were going to Reno of all places.

She laid her head back against the head rest, deciding it best to try and get some sleep. She knew that if she was to stay awake for the whole trip that her and Matt would end up arguing at least once. They were on decent terms, as fair as their relationship. They had gotten most of their yelling and arguing out of the way a few weeks ago, before of course giving into their hormones and having nearly endless sex for the remainder of the night.

Emily had thought it best if Cheryl still partnered them up with different people, because it was obvious that they weren't working as both partners and lovers, but Matt insisted that everything would be fine. So far, he was right. They hadn't really argued during a negotiation since their discussion, and things outside of work were going pretty well too.

"Hey Em," Matt said, grabbing a hold of her hand, and pulling it to his lips.

"Yeah," Emily sighed happily.

Matt had the ability to be the sweetest man on the planet, when he wanted. Although she was the only one that really ever saw that side of him.

"Let's stop for some lunch," Matt said, cradling her hand in his.

"No, let's keep going Matt. It's a seven hour drive, I don't wanna be driving too late tonight," Emily whined slightly.

"Em, I'm hungry," Matt said, his voice turning whiny as well.

"Your always hungry, that is nothing knew. Look why don't you just stop at a gas station, and get a bag of chips or something," Emily said, trying to compromise with him.

"I don't want chips...I wanna eat a nice lunch, with my girlfriend," Matt explained.

"You know what, fine, whatever," Emily threw her hands up in defeat.

"Aww, come on Em, a little lunch never hurt no one," Matt said, reaching across the console for Emily's hand, only to have her pull it from his reach.

Matt looked at her, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes, before pulling off the interstate to look for a decent place to eat.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

Matt guided the car into a parking spot, finally deciding on a nice Mexican Restaurant. Of course when he asked Emily where she wanted to eat, she shrugged, and stared out the window.

After putting the car into gear, and shutting it off. Matt took his seat belt off, and opened the car door. Emily mimicked his actions, although clearly not amused to have to stop when they still had a good four and a half hour drive ahead of them.

"Em, talk to me," Matt pleaded slightly.

Emily shrugged her shoulders again, and continued toward the small restaurant. Matt reached out and grabbed her hand, turning her to face him.

"I did this for both of us. I know you have to be hungry. It won't take more than a half hour to eat, and then we'll be back on the road," Matt said, searching her eyes for any sign of her giving up her slightly childish ways.

Matt hung his head slightly, as Emily started to pull her hand away from him. He gripped her hand a little tighter, pulling her into his arms, and holding close to his body. Matt inhaled the scent of her shampoo and perfume that had mixed together over the course of the day. It was one of his favorite smells, a smell he had missed dearly during their brief break-up. He placed a small kiss on her cheek before leaning in towards her ear.

"I hate it when we fight. If you want we can leave, and I'll stop at a gas station," Matt said, breathing into her ear.

"No, we're already here," Emily sighed, before putting her arms around his neck. "I hate it when we fight too."

Matt kissed her forehead, before starting toward the building again, this time his hand was firmly in hers.

* * *

**Two and a half hours Later**

Emily looked out the window, when she saw a sign that showed that they had just over a 100 more miles until they reached Reno.

"Matt...look we're almost there," Emily grinned excitedly.

"Yep, we sure are," Matt smiled at her, grabbing her hand in his.

"So where is it...exactly that we're going?" Emily asked, her eyebrow raised slightly.

"I can't give out that information at this time," Matt grinned.

"Oh really?" Emily grinned, before placing her hand on Matt's thigh and slowly rubbing her way up, and stopping just at the top of his thigh.

Emily heard Matt's breath catch, and smiled softly.

"I still can't tell you...it's a secret," Matt said, as Emily's hand continued it journey, stopping at the band of Matt's jeans.

"Now see, you tell me, and you'll get a special treat," Emily grinned, knowing she had this game won.

Matt sighed, he wanted to tell her so bad. Not only to get his special treat, but because he knew that she would love it so much. Especially after his latest weather update for the area.

"I can't," Matt said, shaking his head.

"Fine," Emily said, pulling her hand away, and returned to stare out the passenger side window.

* * *

**An hour and a half later**

Matt pulled the car off the road slightly, and placed it in park.

"Uh Matt...this is literally the middle of nowhere. Please tell me this is not where we're going," Emily pleaded.

"What? No, I just need you to put this on," Matt said, reaching his hand into the backseat, and pulling out a blindfold.

"I am not putting that on," Emily said, shoving Matt's hands away from her head.

"Em, come on," Matt said, hoping she'd just play along.

Emily sighed lightly, "Fine."

Emily grabbed the small blindfold from Matt's hands and slid it over her eyes.

"You can't see anything right?" Matt asked.

"No Matt...that's kind of the point of a blindfold," Emily laughed lightly.

"Okay, we're about fifteen minutes away from our destination," Matt said, placing his hand over top Emily's.

"Good, I have got to pee so bad," Emily said.

"Well why didn't you say something? I would have stopped," Matt asked.

"That's why I didn't say anything," Emily said, staring out into the blackness that covered her eyes.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later**

Matt guided the car to a stop, and placed it in park before shutting it off.

"Okay, don't move, let me help you," Matt said, as he opened the car door, and made his way over to Emily's side.

He opened the passenger side car door, and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Be careful," Matt said, leading her out of the car.

Emily immediately felt that the temperature was much colder than that in Los Angeles. She also could tell that it had snowed recently from the sound of her feet crunching as she walked. Matt guided her up the stairs to the large sized porch, that wrapped around a good portion of the cabin. He turned her around so she was facing the way they walked up, before slipping her blindfold off.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, before leaning in to her ear.

"Surprise," he said, before planting a well place kiss on her neck.

Emily tried to keep her eyes open to take in the sight in front of her, but it was becoming increasingly harder, as Matt placed more kisses on her neck.

"Matt, it's beautiful," she muttered, before turning around to meet his lips.

It started out as a simple peck on the lips, but quickly escalated. Matt slipped his tongue into Emily's mouth, taking free roam over her mouth. Emily moaned lightly into Matt's mouth. They broke the kiss only when the need for oxygen became apparent.

"So, there's a bedroom right?" Emily asked, her eyebrow raised in a seductive manner.

"Yeah...but," Matt started, before Emily placed a finger on his lips.

"But nothing," Emily grinned, before pressing her lips back to Matt's.

After a few minutes, Matt pulled away, completely breathless.

"Em, there is something we have to do, before we uh...find the bedroom," Matt said, trying to speak in code, even though he knew he didn't have to.

"Uh...okay, but do I have to wear that again?" Emily asked, pointing at the blindfold in Matt's hand.

"Nope, just a nice short walk," Matt said, grabbing hold of Emily's hand.

"Okay...and we have to do that right now because?" Emily asked.

"Because, it's going to snow again, and I want to make it back before it starts snowing," Matt said, leading Emily to the car.

"Okay...and we're at the car why?" Emily asked.

"Well, I figured we could take our suitcases in, that way we can change into some nice warm clothes when we get back, and sit in front of the fireplace," Matt grinned, before opening the trunk up.

"I like the way you think," Emily grinned, as she reached in for her suitcase.

Matt swatted away her hand, and grabbed both of their suitcases.

"You do understand, that I am capable of caring my own suitcase, right?" Emily asked.

"Yes I do understand that, but I thought I'd carry it for you," Matt said, before kissing her temple.

"I give in, you can carry it," Emily smiled.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

After unpacking a few select pieces of clothing, and placing them in the dryer to make sure they were nice and warm when they returned, they started out the door.

"So what's so special about this walk?" Emily asked, as Matt snaked his arm around her waist.

"You'll see," Matt smiled, as they continued to walk.

"Come on, you know you wanna tell me," Emily coaxed.

"I do, but I'm not gonna," Matt smiled, as he pulled her closer to his body.

Emily sighed contently, and laid her head against his arm, as they walked.

"This is perfect," Emily said, not remembering the last time she was quite this happy.

"I'm glad your enjoying yourself," Matt said, a satisfied smile on his face.

"I really am, although I'd be happy anywhere, as long as I was with you," Emily said, nuzzling in closer to Matt.

They walked at a decent pace, enjoying the calming silence in the air. Matt winded them around a few bends, before noticing that the path that they were on had suddenly disappeared. He stopped almost immediately, trying to figure out how exactly he had lost the path.

* * *

"Matt, what's wrong?" Emily asked, noticing Matt's sudden change in behavior.

"Uh...don't panic," Matt said, before Emily cut in.

"Please...don't even start a sentence out with 'Don't Panic'," Emily said.

"Okay, well how does, please don't be pissed sound?" Matt asked.

"What did you do?" Emily asked.

"I uh...lost the path," Matt said, his head hanging slightly.

"You lost what?" Emily asked, her eyes wide.

"The uh...path," Matt stuttered.

"FIND IT!" Emily yelled.

"Well...I uh...thought I was going the right way...I don't know how far back the path is," Matt said.

"Dammit Matt," Emily said, as she started to pace a little bit.

She could tell that the temperature had dropped a good five or ten degrees since they had started out. Which, if she remembered correctly, meant that it was going to snow...soon.

"Em, calm down, if we back track right, we'll find the path," Matt said with more confidence than he felt.

"Okay, well I hate to bust the bubble of perfection your living in...but the temperature has dropped considerably in the past ten minutes or so. Basically that saying that it's going to snow...and soon," Emily said, as she watched a small white flake dance around before landing on her shoulder.

"Shit," Matt said, before pulling out his cell phone.

He glanced at the screen, before staring slightly wide-eyed at Emily.

"Matt...I really don't like that look," Emily sighed.

"Well see, there was this massive snowstorm north of here. It was supposed to stay to the north of Reno...but apparently it dipped a little more south than they had intended," Matt said.

"Let me see that," Emily said, grabbing a hold of Matt's cell.

Emily gasped at the words in front of her. Their situation had went from bad to worse in a matter of a few minutes. She read the words over and over again, trying to get herself to believe them.

* * *

_**Alert...Alert**_

_A massive snowstorm is heading for the middle to northern half of Nevada. The NWS has issued a blizzard warning, due to extremely heavy snowfall mixed with 40 to 50 MPH winds. If you are in the following areas, you need to get inside and stay there. _

_The following cities are included in the warning: Carson City, Sparks, Austin, Ely, McGill, Eureka, Reno, Battle Mountain, Elko, Winnemucca, and surrounding rural areas._

_This warning goes for the remainder of the night, and into late evening tomorrow._

* * *

"Matt, this is bad...really really bad," Emily said.

"I know, look we need to back track...and fast," Matt said, as he grabbed her hand and started to drag her in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Matt...we have been walking for ten minutes, and you still have not found that path. We have no cell signal. We're so screwed," Emily pointed out.

"Nice way to stay positive Em," Matt said, shaking his head.

"Gee Matt, it's a little hard to stay positive, when we've been wondering around in, what appears to be single digit temperature, when a blizzard is about to dump what could quite possibly be a few feet of snow on us. We are still just as lost now as we were ten minutes ago. So as I said before, we're so screwed," Emily ranted.

"I think the path is this way," Matt pointed up a small hill.

"We didn't walk down a hill Matt," Emily sighed, "You have no clue where it is do you?"

"Not...technically...no," Matt admitted.

"So what, you've been walking us in circles this entire time?" Emily asked.

"Well...not in circles...cause yeah...none of this looks familiar," Matt said.

"Now is not the time to be funny," Emily said, smacking his arm.

"Ouch! It is cold out here...that hurt," Matt said.

"Oh, don't be a baby. By the way, I'm taking the lead. We're getting nowhere with you leading us around," Emily said, stepping in front of him, and taking in what was around her before starting off in a different direction.

* * *

Matt followed closely behind, slightly upset that he couldn't find his way back to the path.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Emily said, remembering that this looked somewhat familiar, even thought it was pitch black outside.

"Em, be careful, there's a lake out this way somewhere," Matt said, just as he heard a small cry.

He ran up to where he last saw Emily standing.

"Em, where are you?" Matt asked, pulling his cell phone out, trying to use the little light it gave off to locate Emily.

"I think I found the lake," Emily said, hearing the ice crack slightly.

"Okay, Em, don't move, if you move it'll crack more," Matt said, as he reached the bank of the lake, and saw the cell phone light up Emily's eyes.

"Matt, if I don't move, then how am I going to get off here?" Emily asked.

"Give me a minute...I'll think of something," Matt said as he absently started to pace, back and forth.

"Matt, I'd really like to get off here...like now," Emily said, trying to inch herself forward.

Matt heard the ice crack and fall, but didn't have enough time to turn around and grab her. He turned around and saw her hand sticking up from the ice cold water.

"Shit!" he screamed.

He laid himself onto the ground, and inched himself out a little at a time. He reached for her hand, but missed, as it went under the water.

"Em, come on, you have to come back to the surface," Matt begged.

Matt saw the tips of her fingers stick up from the icy water below, and grabbed a hold of them. He pulled her head above the surface, and toward the block of ice that separated her from the grassy hill that Matt was on.

She grabbed a hold of the ice and tried to pull herself up, but her body was shaking too badly from being in the icy water. Matt reached out again, and grabbed her hands and pulled her onto the block of ice. She crawled on her hands and knees from the block of ice onto the grass Matt was kneeling on.

Matt knew automatically, that if he didn't get her back to the cabin soon, that hypothermia would set in.

"Em, stay with me, talk to me," Matt said, as he helped her stand up.

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-co-co-cold," Emily said as her teeth chattered together.

"Okay, we have to get you to the cabin so we can get you out of those clothes," Matt said.

"I-I-I," Emily tried to talk, but gave up when her teeth started to chatter so badly that she couldn't even stutter her words anymore.

"Let me carry you," Matt said, as he slipped off his jacket.

* * *

He placed the jacket around Emily, before lifting her up into his arms. Matt pulled her tightly into his body, as he started to climb the small hill behind them. He was bound and determined to find the cabin, he sure as hell was going to let Emily freeze to death.

He reached the top of the hill, and saw a few lights, and knew that the path wasn't too far off. He had remembered that much from when him and his family had visited these cabins when he was younger. He remembered taking a long walk with his brother and mother late one night, and how the path was somewhat lit up. At least enough to see where you were going.

"Em, I think I found the path, the cabin shouldn't be to far off okay. I just...I need you to stay awake. I need you to talk to me okay," Matt pleaded with her, as her eyes tried to droop close.

Matt continued on, reaching the path in a little less than five minutes. He saw two cabin's on his right, and he knew that their's was the first cabin in the lot. He noticed that numbers on the cabin's read 2 and 3. He was close, they were close.

"We're close Em, please just talk," Matt pleaded with her.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so c-c-cold," Emily attempted through her chattering teeth.

"I know Em, we're close though, I'm gonna get you warmed up I promise. Your gonna be fine," Matt said, trying to pick up his pace to a nice light jog.

He saw the next cabin coming up. It was less than ten feet away.

"Em, I can see the cabin..." Matt sentence trailed off, as he looked down at Emily.

Her eyes were closed, he knew he had to get her warm soon. He kept his eyes on the target, the cabin, and watched as it started to come closer to him. It was a trick his father had taught him as a small boy. His father had told him that if he kept his eyes on what it was he was moving towards it would appear to come faster than if he stared at his feet.

He walked up the snow covered driveway, and up the three steps, till he was on the deck. He carefully rearranged Emily enough so he could dig in his jean pocket for the key. He found it quickly, and unlocked the door as fast as he could with one hand.

Once inside, he made a beeline for the bedroom. He laid Emily down on the bed, and immediately checked her vital signs. He found her pulse, it was slightly weak, but not so bad that he should worry to bad, especially since she was breathing fairly well. He then proceeded to remove her wet clothes, and throw them onto the floor. He laid her under the covers and pulled them tightly around her body as he went to grab their clothes from the dryer.

He got back into the bedroom, and pulled the blanket back down, and slipped on the dry somewhat warm clothes. He then proceeded to do the same for himself. Although his clothes were nowhere near as wet as Emily's, they were to wet, and he needed to get under those blankets to help warm her back up. He quickly slipped on his dry clothes, before slipping underneath the blankets, he wrapped his arms around Emily, pulling her into his body.

"Please Em...just wake up...please," Matt pleaded.

* * *

**One hour later**

Matt checked her temperature, to make sure it was getting back to normal. He also did another vital check, just to be on the safe side. Everything was returning to normal, Emily had even stirred a couple of times. These were all very good signs, Matt figured she would wake up with in the next hour or so.

He crawled back under the blankets, and pulled her body into his. He felt horrible, knowing all this was his fault. He slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing the alarm would sound in an hour, so he could check on her again.

* * *

**Forty-Five Minutes Later**

Matt stirred slightly, before fully waking up. His eyes immediately saw the most beautiful hazel eyes looking back at him.

"Your awake," Matt said, a happy smile crossing his face.

"Thanks to you," Emily said, laying her head on his chest.

"I think that I should take you to the hospital though...just to make sure everything is okay," Matt said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"No, I'll be fine. If I'm still cold in the morning you can take me. I just...I want to stay here, cuddled in your arms," Emily said, nuzzling in closer to Matt.

"I'm not so sure Em. I don't want something to happen. I promise we'll cuddle as soon as we get back. We're only ten minutes from the city," Matt said.

"Ugh...okay," Emily surrendered.

Matt got up to make sure that it hadn't started to snow yet. He stared out the window like he had became a frozen statue.

"Matt!?" Emily called.

"Huh...what?" Matt asked turning back toward Emily.

"Are you going to help me?" Emily raised her eyebrow...somewhat seductively, and somewhat in a confused manner.

"Uh, yeah we're going nowhere," Matt said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Assuming it started snowing?" Emily asked.

"Well...there's a good extra six inches of snow out there," Matt said, knowing there was no way that they'd get to the hospital in one piece. Not with his lack of experience in driving in snow.

"How about if we go set in front of the fire, with the blanket?" Emily asked.

"Blanket, fire...my girlfriend, sounds like a party," Matt grinned at Emily, but held his hand up for her to stop when she tried to get out of bed.

"Matt..." Emily whined.

"Let me set everything up, while I do, you need to stay here...under those blankets," Matt pointed at Emily's uncovered body.

"Do I have to?" Emily whined some more.

"Yes, you have to. It won't take me long, I promise," Matt said, before kissing her cheek, and tucking her back underneath the blankets.

Emily sighed contently, the warmth from the blankets taking away the last bit of stinging coldness from her body. She pulled the blankets closer to her body, as the sheer realization that she could have very well died tonight entered her mind. She shivered from the fear that crept into her body. She couldn't even imagine what that would do to Matt. Well, if he would react in the same way she would then she knew exactly what it would do to him.

"Hey, the fire is ready, and I'm making us some hot cocoa," Matt grinned, before noticing the look of fear upon her face.

"Matt..." Emily let her sentence trail off, not quite sure she could say the words out loud.

"What is it Em? Are you okay?" Matt asked, worry filling his voice, as he sat down beside her, ready to stick the thermometer back into her mouth.

"I'm fine, it's just...I could have died," Emily said, finding a look of shock from Matt.

"I know, why do you think I was so incredibly freaked out? I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. Losing you for that week, it killed me. I felt like I had lost a part of myself, and...dammit Emily I don't ever wanna feel that way again," Matt said, as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you so much Matt," Emily said, her eyes closed, taking in the feeling of his hand against her cheek.

"I love you too Em," Matt said, capturing her lips, in a slow passionate kiss.

Matt broke the kiss, at the sound of the buzzer just above the stove going off, signaling that the hot cocoa was ready. In one quick motion, Matt grabbed Emily up off the bed. One hand placed firmly on her back, while the other one was under her knees.

* * *

Emily giggled lightly into his chest, as he carried her just outside the bedroom, and laid her down the couch.

"I'll be back in a minute, with hot cocoa," Matt grinned, before taking off toward the kitchen.

Emily snuggled her back into the couch, pulling the blankets up around her neck. She inhaled the scent lingering on the blankets. One of her favorites, Matt's cologne. Matt rounded the corner, and watched as Emily kept smelling the blankets. An amused smile crossed his face, as he entered the living room unnoticed.

"Those blankets smell that good?" Matt asked, as he sat the hot cocoa's down on the table.

"They smell of my favorite scent," Emily blushed slightly.

"Oh yeah...what's that?" Matt asked, his smile growing slightly larger, as he sat down on the couch, and adjusted himself.

"Your cologne, I love it, the smell of it," Emily said, as she turned around so she could lay her head on Matt's chest.

Matt handed her, the small mug full of hot cocoa, before placing his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"I could stay like this forever. Just the two of us, a nice fire, some cocoa, and a nice warm blanket," Emily said, as she nuzzled her head further into his chest, inhaling the scent of the remainder of his cologne.

"Me too Em, as long as I have you in my arms, I could do anything forever," Matt sighed contently, as he kissed the top of her head.

After a few minutes of silence, Matt heard Emily's breathing slow slightly, and knew she had fallen asleep. He smiled slightly, he really could do this forever.


End file.
